We Waited So Long
by MlurbleMoo
Summary: A write up of an RP that a friend and I did. Nagisa confesses to Rei and they go on a date and I can't really tell you anymore about it without spoiling the story. All I'm going to say is that the date goes rather wrong... Rated M for later content.
1. Chapter 1 - Are you paying attention?

Rei was sat in his room trying to focus his thoughts on the books in front of him but every time he thought he had succeeded, a certain small blond boy would rush to the front of his mind, making him forget what he was doing. He sat back in his chair and sighed, pushing his glasses up his nose as he did so.

After a few moments of staring at nothing and trying his hardest to think of nothing, a sudden blast of music cut through the air. It took a moment for Rei to realise that it was his phone announcing that he had a message. He picked it up, frowning as he did so, and looked at it, "Nagisa?!" _He must've changed his ringtone whilst I wasn't looking_.

Nagisa's ringtone had originally been the standard bleep of a text message being received that could be mistaken for anyone's phone going off if you were in a crowded area, it would seem, however, that the mischievous blond had changed it to Booty Man by Tim Wilson. Rei flushed a deep red _I should change it before anyone else hears it…_ The implications of that could certainly be awkward and he resigned himself to do it later.

**Hey Rei-chan!x**

He smiled as he read the text. After all, Nagisa was the one who refused to leave his mind and let him study.

**Good morning, Nagisa-kun.**

**How are you today!~ (≧∇≦)/**

Rei chuckled slightly at his friend's joyful mood.

**I am fine, thank you. How are you?**

**\(^O^)/ I'm great! Hey hey, we should hang out today!x**

He blushed as he thought about spending the day with Nagisa, thinking about how the blond always managed to get overly excited no matter what they were doing. He really did want to spend time with him and he was sure that if he was by his side he would be more able to concentrate on his work, but Nagisa wouldn't like studying very much.

**I am studying, Nagisa.**

**(*￣m￣) That sounds so boring Rei-chan… oh well *sigh sigh* x**

**You could come over and study with me if you wanted…**

Rei nervously debated whether to hit send or not as he thought that Nagisa probably wouldn't want to do something as boring as studying. After a couple of minutes of stressing over whether or not to send it he finally hit the button that would decide how the rest of his day progressed. He received the reply almost immediately.

**( ; ￣Д ￣) I guess I could, should I come over now? X**

**As long as you promise to bring your books, yes. Don't just fill your bag with food like last time.**

**I can still bring food though right? hehe (*≧∇≦) x**

Rei sighed softly and decided not to press his point of not bringing any food too much because he knew Nagisa would just bring all he can fit in his bag anyway.

**If you really cannot function without it. But I do have food here you know. Food that is better for you and not laden with sugar.**

**But your food doesn't taste as good!x**

**Pure sugar is not food, Nagisa.**

**Yeah it is uwu don't worry xx**

**Nagisa… Please don't just bring sugar again… I'm not sure I can deal with your hyperactivity.**

**Awww come on but I have loads of sweets! Can I bring cakes?x**

**I suppose cakes are better than sweets…**

**YAAAAY! I'll be over in a minute then~ uwu x**

Rei sighed as he placed his phone down. Just texting Nagisa was exhausting sometimes so he didn't know how he was going to be able to make the blond study at all. He surveyed his orderly room,_ I should clean up before Nagisa gets here_. He spent the couple of minutes which it would take Nagisa to get to his home, tidying his already tidy room.

* * *

He was so absorbed in the task at hand that he almost didn't hear the loud banging on the door and the child-like scream of "Rei-chan let me in!" But when the sound pierced into his brain, he immediately bounded towards the door shouting that he was on his way. He straightened himself out before opening the door to his visitor who barged his way inside before he had the chance to invite him in. He watched as Nagisa passed him with a, "Hey Rei!"

All he could do was blink and push his glasses back onto his face, "Good morning, Nagisa-kun…"

Nagisa beamed back at Rei, "Good morning!" He replied cheerfully, "Guess what!"

Rei closed the door and a wary look passed over his face, those two words spelt trouble he could feel it in his bones, "…What?"

Nagisa smiled brightly, "I forgot my books. Oops," he seemed proud of this fact and just smiled sweetly at Rei, "so I guess we have to share~"

Rei closed his eyes and frowned as he listened to Nagisa, "You really must learn not to forget things so easily!" He sighed deeply, "Please tell me you didn't just fill you bag with cakes…" At this Nagisa pulled his bag behind him slightly as he protested that he most definitely hadn't done that. Rei wasn't fooled in the least and he folded his arms across his chest as he raised one eyebrow and frowned down at the pink eyed boy, "Nagisa… Open the bag." He reluctantly handed the bag to Rei, pouting as he did so. Rei looked at Nagisa as he unzipped the bag, "Is there anything you want to tell me before I look inside here?" He cocked an eyebrow.

"I… Got loads of sweets and cakes," Nagisa looked at the floor apologetically, "even though you told me not to, sorry…"

Rei sighed as he handed Nagisa back his heavy rucksack, that was encumbered with treats, without looking inside. "I guess you can eat a few of them whilst we study, just try not to make a mess." He headed towards his room as Nagisa followed murmuring his apologies at bringing treats and forgetting his books. "It's okay, Nagisa." He interrupted as he let him into his room, "Just… take a seat and don't get crumbs everywhere."

Rei watched Nagisa sit on the floor next to the small table before snapping back to attention and grabbing his books from the desk. "What are we gonna study?" Nagisa smiled up at him as he settled down next to the smaller boy.

"I was thinking we could start with maths" He pulled some of the maths books towards them.

"Eeh… I'm really bad at maths." Nagisa groaned audiably, "Will you help me?"

"That's what you came here for, right?" As he reached across to pull the other books over, he brushed against Nagisa's arm and a slow blush crept its way up his neck as his heart beat quickened. Nagisa's face was also becoming slightly pink as he mumbled a reply. "Nagisa-kun, are you okay? Do you have a fever?" Rei started to get a little panicky and refused to acknowledge the fact that his own face was much, much pinker than Nagisa's.

"I'm fine… I don't have a fever… Your face is pretty red too though." Rei chuckled nervously at Nagisa's words, forgetting himself for a moment, before he returned quickly to the task at hand. Nagisa looked away in attempt to cover his blush. "U-um yeah, you can just explain anything… I don't really get maths…"

Rei looked down at the table and chose a book on quadratic equations. He flipped it open to the first page and began to explain how to do them. He got absorbed in explaining and didn't notice Nagisa watching him and not paying attention to anything he was saying. "… Do you think you can do that?" Rei looked up and frowned at him, "Were you listening?"

Nagisa laughed forcedly as he tried to convince Rei that he had been listening but this just made Rei frown worriedly at him, "Nagisa-kun, are you sure you're alright?" He placed his hand on Nagisa's forehead to check his temperature which rose as Rei raised his hand, "You're a little warm…"

"I'm not sick! Don't worry about it!" Nagisa protested as his face got brighter. This answer just made Rei's frown deeper as he removed his hand from his forehead and asked Nagisa if he needed to lie down for a bit, to which the smaller boy just hid his face under his hair and told Rei to keep explaining.

Rei turned his attention reluctantly back to the book in front of him and continued his explanation. Nagisa tried hard to listen but was still unable to concentrate on what Rei was saying as he admired how absorbed he was getting. "…And that's all there is to it." Nagisa managed to zone back in just as Rei was finishing the explanation, "Now you try." Rei handed Nagisa his pencil and their hands brushed slightly which made both of the boys cheeks redden.

"Do I do it like this?" Nagisa was unsure because he hadn't listened to Rei's explanation at all and so was mildly surprised when Rei confirmed that what he was doing was right and his blush darkened. When he'd finished the problem he asked Rei if he'd done it correctly and Rei pulled the problem towards him, the hue of red in his cheeks fading slightly as he looked at Nagisa's work.

He pondered over the problem for a while, knowing it wasn't quite right and trying to pinpoint where he had gone wrong. "N-not quite, you've just got to make one change here…" He pointed to an area of Nagisa's working out that was particularly messy.

"Oh right… Sorry…" Nagisa's cheeks turned pink.

"Don't apologise, it's my fault for not explaining properly. Here, give me the pencil, I'll show you." He swallowed as he reached for the pencil.

"It's not your fault…" Nagisa faltered, "You explained it really well… I just can't concentrate because…" He trailed off, his cheeks flaming.

"If you're going to start a sentence you should finish it, Nagisa."

"I know I should… I just don't know how to explain it…"

Rei looked at the book in front of him, thinking it will probably be easier for Nagisa to talk if he's not looking at him, "Just say what you're thinking and I'll try my hardest to understand."

Nagisa turned an even brighter shade of pink, "I… Uh… I can't concentrate with you here…" He swallowed before continuing, "You're the only thing on my mind right now…"

"N-Nagisa-kun?!" Rei's face flamed up and he did his best impression of a tomato, "W-what do you mean?!"

Nagisa hid his face from Rei as he stammered, "I think I like you…" He looked up as Rei stood up swiftly, hitting his legs on the table and falling over, "Rei, what's wrong…?"

He hid his face in the carpet, "Nagisa-kun…" Nagisa started to panic, asking if he was alright. "D-don't tease me by saying things like that, Nagisa-kun." He whispered into the carpet.

Nagisa stood up shouting, "I'm not teasing! Do you think this is a joke?!" He ran out, leaving his bag behind and ignoring Rei as he looked up at him yelling for him to wait. Rei grabbed Nagisa's bag and ran out after him.


	2. Chapter 2 - Do you have any fruit juice?

Nagisa ran until he was too tired to run anymore and sat heavily on a bench. He had just confessed to Rei and the idiot had thought he was teasing him! He'd thought Rei was supposed to be the clever one and didn't that mean that he was supposed to be able to figure out when someone was being serious and when they were only teasing?

He looked up as he heard running footfalls making their way towards him and saw Rei standing in front of him, his hands on his knees and Nagisa's bag on his shoulder, panting. _Why is he so out of breath, he used to be on the track and field team before I convinced him to join the swim club… Just how fast was he running...?_

After a moment of catching his breath, Rei looked up at Nagisa, "Nagisa-kun. I am about to do something and if you don't like it, you have my permission to hit me." He stepped forward and swallowed and Nagisa thought he seemed a little nervous.

"W-what are you going to do?" Nagisa became just as red as Rei when he brought his face closer to the blond and whispered that if he didn't like it he needed to stop him now. Nagisa just swallowed and closed his eyes as the taller boy closed the gap. The contact was brief but it was enough to turn Nagisa's face crimson as Rei pulled back and rested his forehead on Nagisa's. He wanted more though so he pulled Rei's mouth back to his own.

Their lips melded together for longer this time before Rei broke away to look at Nagisa's face stammering out, "Nagisa-kun… I think… I think I like you too…" He pushed his glasses back onto his face shyly and sat next to him, taking the smaller boy's warm hand in his own.

Nagisa smiled at him timidly, "R-really? I'm glad…"

"I guess this means I can…" He turned towards him and took both of his hands in his own, his voice taking on a serious tone, "Nagisa Hazuki, would you like to go out with me?" His face reddened as he looked into Nagisa's eyes.

Nagisa's face turned pink as he stammered out, "Y-yes of course" and he beamed a wide smile at Rei who was smiling back just as widely.

"Thank you, Nagisa…"

Nagisa remembered the events of earlier and his blush darkened, "Sorry I got so angry earlier…"

"No… I'm sorry I accused you of teasing me… I just…" Rei looked down at his feet and Nagisa frowned, "I thought it was too good to be true is all…"

Nagisa saw Rei's ears redden as his feet drew circles in the dust on the ground, "Of course I was being serious about it." He blushed as Rei squeezed his hand and he laid his head on the taller boy's shoulder. "Let's not worry about what happened earlier, okay?"

"Yeah." He turned his head to nuzzle against Nagisa's soft hair and his heart rate increased.

"Should we go back to yours and keep studying?" he smiled up at Rei, having noticed his heart beat pick up.

"S-sure, come on then." He stood up and adjusted the long forgotten bag full of cake that was resting on his shoulder. Seeing this, Nagisa offered to take his bag but Rei refused, pushing his glasses back onto his face.

Nagisa grabbed Rei's hand, "Thank you Rei-chan!" as he started to skip back to Rei's house, Rei stumbling along behind him. "Rei, you used to be on the track and field team! You should be able to run better than this!"

"Nagisa! You're not running, you're skipping!"

"Skipping is far cuter than running! You should skip too~"

"I do not skip, Nagisa. I think we should stop before we fall."

Nagisa slowed down and let go of Rei's hand to open the bag that was still on Rei's shoulder, "Do you want some sweets?" He mumbled through a strawberry lollipop.

"Uh… That depends…" Rei started to get flustered thinking about whether Nagisa intended to feed him or not.

"You can just take whatever you like from there!" Nagisa smiled happily, sucking on his lollipop.

"Ah… Yes.." Rei fumbled the backpack off his shoulder to take a look inside. "Nagisa… These sweets are all… Strawberry…"

"Well strawberry's my favourite flavour!" He made happy noises as he ate the lollipop in his mouth.

"I know that but… All of them?!" Rei shook his head in disbelief, "I think I'll just wait till we get back to my house and have some fruit…" His home appeared around the corner just as he said this. "See? We're nearly there now."

"Eeeh fruit's boring! Sweets are better~" Nagisa giggled.

Rei smiled as he heard his favourite sound, Nagisa's laugh, "Yes but fruit is better for you, Nagisa-kun."

"I guess~~, hey, Rei-chan, do you have any fruit juice at your house? I'm thirsty" He latched onto Rei's arm as he opened the door.

"We should do… The fridge is just though there. I'll get you a glass."

"Thanks Rei-chan~" Nagisa skipped through to the kitchen and opened the fridge, squealing as he saw the tropical fruit juice in Rei-chan's Refridgereitor and shouted, "YOU HAVE TROPICAL JUICE! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH RIGHT NOW! YEEEEEESSS!"

Rei nearly fainted when he heard Nagisa say that he loved him, even though he knew he didn't mean it like that, and dropped the glass which shattered with a loud crash. As he attempted to clean up the glass, he got a long gash across his palm and cried out from the pain.

Nagisa, who had come running when he heard the glass smashing, started to panic when he saw the blood gushing out of Rei's hand, "Oh my god, Rei are you okay?! Um! Um!" He rushed over to the cupboard, grabbed the first aid kit and started to treat Rei's wound. "You shouldn't try to pick up broken glass…"

Rei blushed with shame and the feel of Nagisa's hand on his, "Ow! That stings!" He jerked his hand back and cradled it as Nagisa started to dab his wound with disinfectant.

"Rei, give me back your hand. I'm not done yet." Rei apologised and slowly extended his hand for Nagisa. The blond finished wrapping the bandage and tied it up, "There you go, that should be better now."

"Than- Nagisa what are you doing?!" Rei grabbed Nagisa's hands when he stated to pick up the glass, "Please don't do that! I don't want you to get hurt! I…"

"Don't worry about it, Rei-chan! I know what I'm doing." Nagisa smiled at him.

"How can I not worry when I know how much it hurts?" He frowned as he clasped Nagisa's hands between his tighter when he tried to pull away again to clean up the glass.

"Rei… Honestly, it'll be fine."

"No, I won't allow you to!" He pulled Nagisa into his chest.

"R-Rei!" Nagisa exclaimed, "But we need to tidy it up at some point…"

"Not right now…" Rei buried his face in Nagisa's hair as he breathed in his familiar, comforting scent.

Nagisa turned pink as Rei nuzzled his hair, "Aren't we meant to be studying?"

Rei blinked at the mention of studying and released Nagisa, clearing his throat and stammering an apology whilst straightening his glasses where they had slipped slightly when he was pressing his face into the soft blond hair on top of his boyfriend's head.

"We could just not study…"

A blush snuck its way up Rei's neck, "Well, what would we do instead of studying?"

"U-uh I'm not sure…"

"Oh… W-well how about a movie?" He got up and walked over to the TV to look at the DVDs.

"Do you have any horror films?" Nagisa grins at Rei's back.


	3. Chapter 3 - Did you even hear me?

"H-horror films?!" Rei looked nervously back over his shoulder at Nagisa, "But… Uh… Can't we just watch something less… Scary?"

"Nooooooooooooo!" Nagisa whined at Rei's mention of anything that wasn't scary. "Speaking of horror, what are you dressing up as for Halloween?~"

"H-halloween?!"

"Of course! Come on Rei-chan~~ We need to dress up and carve pumpkins!" Nagisa flumped down onto Rei's sofa.

Rei hesitated, thinking for a moment before answering Nagisa's question seriously, "Well… I guess as vampires are generally regarded as beautiful I'll be a vampire if I must be anything at all…" He pushed his glasses back onto his face as he turned back to the DVDs.

"That'll be cool! I might be a devil or something! I dunno~" He chuckled.

Rei blushed as he mumbled something about Nagisa always looking beautiful anyway to himself before getting very interested in the selection of horror films in front of him. Nagisa moans about Rei taking too long and how he's getting bored when he finally pulls out a case with splatters of blood and a red 18 on the side. He shuddered slightly at his own choice whereas Nagisa practically squealed as he looked at Rei's choice and gushed over how awesome it looked.

"R-really?" Rei grimaced, "I guess I should put it in then…" He reluctantly placed it in the DVD player and sat down on the sofa as he sorted out the settings.

Nagisa had gotten up to look excitedly at the case, "Aw man! This is one that I've been meaning to watch for a while!"

Rei's face twisted as he told Nagisa to come and sit down, "I'm about to press play…"

Nagisa jumped down onto the sofa next to him, "Are you excitttttted, Rei-chan?~"

"If I were to be honest, not really…" He sighed as he got up to close the curtains and turn off the lights, _Oh yeah… He likes to get absorbed in this kind of movie doesn't he?..._ Before sinking back into the sofa and pressing play, Nagisa bouncing up and down next to him wildly exclaiming his joy. He grabbed a pillow to hide behind, "Nagisa-kun, please don't bounce so much. You're making me nauseous."

"Ah, sorry!" Nagisa giggled mischievously as he stopped bouncing and turned towards Rei, the most serious expression he could manage on his face, "You can cuddle me if you get too scared." He chuckled as Rei hid his face in the pillow as the opening credits came to a close and he saw his face turn slightly red. "Stop being so scared, Rei-chan!"

"How can I wh-" His voice raised in pitch by a few octaves, "theresaheadlesswomanonthescreenwithbloodpouringoutofherneck!" He scrambled to hide behind Nagisa.

He patted Rei's head, "Come on, she's not that scary, I've seen worse."

"Not that scary? Right…."

Nagisa pulled Rei into a hug, "It's okay, Rei. We can always turn off the DVD if it's scaring you this much…"

"No… It's okay…" He shook his head slightly, "You enjoy this kind of movie and you said you've been wanting to watch it… So it's fine."

"I can just watch it by myself another time." He turned off the TV, "It's gone now, okay?"

Rei looked up at Nagisa in the darkened room, the shadows playing across his features as he smiled down at him giving him a slightly demonic look. His eyes widened and he couldn't help but shrink back slightly from the sight.

Nagisa got up and opened the curtains, "See? There's nothing here, nothing's going to hurt you."

The taller boy reddened in embarrassment at having been frightened of Nagisa. Even though he could be pretty terrifying at times that was still no reason to have shied away from him like that. He mumbled a quiet sorry for being such a scaredy cat.

"Don't be sorry… If anyone should be sorry, it should be me for making you watch that…" He smiled softly at Rei, showing that it was alright.

"N-no! There's no need for you to be sorry!" Rei dropped his eyes to the ground, "I was the one who chose it anyway…"

The shorter sighed, "We really need to stop being sorry for every little thing." He shot a heart-breaking smile at Rei as the taller boy blushed and asked him what he wanted to do now that watching films was out of the window. "Ummmm…. We could go for a walk around town? I mean, we're not likely to study are we?"

"B-but we have a test on Monday!" Rei started to get flustered as he thought about the fact that they wouldn't be prepared for the test. After a moment of him protesting and Nagisa tring to convince him and tugging on his arm, he finally gave in. He adjusted the glasses on his nose even though they were in no danger of slipping, "… Fine…"

"Yay!~" Nagisa beamed excitedly, "It's only Saturday so don't worry, I can just study by myself tomorrow~" Rei protested saying that even though he'd said that, they both knew that he wouldn't even do anything at all tomorrow. Nagisa just threw an impish smile in Rei's direction, "Well then maybe you should come to my house tomorrow to _make_ me study~"

Rei frowned, sighing slightly, "That would be classed as cramming, Nagisa. Cramming is not a good way to study." He looked into Nagisa's eyes even though he knew it was a bad idea,_ If I do this he'll be able to make me do anything… So why is my line of sight always drawn to these beautiful things in front of me?_

"Come on! We can do it tomorrow! Plus you've never been to my house before!"

Nagisa's smile almost ripped his heart in two and he got completely lost in his wide eyes. He tried reasoning himself with thoughts like, _I want to see if his house is anything like Nagisa himself_, not wanting to admit even to himself that he really just wanted to spend all his time with the beautiful boy that he could finally call his own. He nodded reluctantly even as he thought this, "Only if you promise to pay attention to me tomorrow."

"I will! I promise!" Nagisa chimed before his face fell slightly and he exhaled in annoyance, "But that means I'm gonna have to tidy my room tonight…" He soon perked up with thoughts about where they might go.

Rei's eyes unfocused slightly as he thought about the butterfly farm about 10 minutes away and he mentioned it wistfully to Nagisa.

"Uh… Well I was thinking more along the lines of, got to the shops, walk along the beach and then you walk me home…" His cheeks took on a pretty pink hue as he thought about it.

Rei felt his cheeks heat up, "So… L-like a-a date then…" He stammered as his cheeks got redder and he muttered something about not having had the time to read about this sort of thing yet. His eyes widened and his face only became redder as he realised that he'd said that outloud.

Nagisa laughs softly, "You don't have to read about it, Rei-chan! Come on," He starts pulling at Rei's sleeve, "let's go now so you don't try to look it up onine or something~"

"Hah…" He pulls back slightly as Nagisa propels them towards the door, "But without knowing I could do something wrong!"

Nagisa giggled as the taller boy got more and more flustered, "I doubt you could do something wrong if we're just going on a walk!"

Giving in when he heard the others laugh his face became even redder and he complained that he "will not be held responsible when something goes wrong."

Nagisa agreed whole heartedly as he sat to put his shoes on, "So, Rei-chan~ Where should we go first?"

Squatting down to put on his own shoes, Rei's mind whirred through what he knew about dates and dating before thinking about a movie he was once forced into watching with his mother as 'family bonding', in which a couple take a walk in the park. "How about we take a walk in the park?"

"Okaaay!~" Nagisa got up excitedly and opened the door asking Rei if he was ready yet, rather impatiently. Rei just nodded and blushed as he took Nagisa's hand to walk up the street and his bush only got brighter when he felt Nagisa holding back tightly. He decided to lace their fingers together as they walk, a slow smile spreading over his face because,_ this ridiculous, beautiful boy… He's finally… Mine…_ "Nagisa…?" The bond smiled happily up at him, wondering what he wanted, "Thank you." He averted his gaze slightly, unable to look into_ those perfect eyes… I could drown if I'm not careful…_

"What are you thanking me for?" A blush dusted Nagisa's face.

"Ah, it's nothing!" He shook his head slightly, if he couldn't figure it out for himself, it was probably best if he didn't say anything.

"Awwww! Come on Rei-chan! Tell me! I'm too dumb to figure this out myself!" He was doing his best impression of a limpet, hanging onto Rei's arm as he pleaded with him to tell him.

"You're not dumb, Nagisa…" He pushed his glasses back onto his face,_ Just really unobservant…_

"I am Rei... Well I'm dumb compared to you…" He stopped pulling and smiled softly up at him.

"Don't compare yourself to me… Besides I… I could never swim as beautifully as you do, Nagisa-kun…" His blush darkened slightly.

"You already do swim beautifully…" Nagisa's blush also darkens, "I really like watching you when you're swimming…"

Rei couldn't help it when his mouth fell open and he turns completely crimson, "E-eh?! But I look like a drowning rat that was born with no natural swimming instincts!" Nagisa protested that Rei had improved a lot since he'd started swimming and Rei, not wanting to argue the subject that was making him blush so furiously, decided to just thank him and have done with it. He pushed his glasses back onto his face with his free hand, knowing it didn't really need doing but just wanting to hide his blush for a little while, and squeezed Nagisa's hand as they absently wandered through the town.

"Hey," Nagisa tugged lightly on Rei's hand to get his attention, as if he didn't already realise that he was the only thing that he was currently thinking about, and pointed towards a clothing shop with his free hand, "can we go in there?"

"U-uh, sure!" Rei quickly started towards the shop trying his best to ignore the redness covering his whole face .

Nagisa let go of Rei's hand and rushed towards a rack of T-shirts leaving Rei staring at his hand, frowning at the loss of contact. "Hey look! This T-shirt has a penguin on it~" Rei looked up at Nagisa and his frown smoothed out as he looked at the shirt Nagisa was holding up. The blond got distracted by another shirt and he grabbed it, "Hey look! There's one with a butterfly on it too!" He held it up to show Rei, "Aren't they cute?" his eyes sparkled as he laughed.

"They're very… Cute." The blush which had faded slightly returned to his cheeks a little.

Nagisa started to browse through the clothes, looking for anything cute, "Hey Rei, do you wanna try on clothes too?"

Rei watched Nagisa as he happily looked through the clothes and forgot to pay attention to what he was saying to him because he was so caught up in how heart wrenchingly beautiful he looked with a smile on his face. He flinched when Nagisa waved a hand in front of his face, trying to get his attention. "Uhh… Sorry… Yeah…"

Nagisa laughed at his reaction, "Did you even hear what I said?" Rei's blush darkened considerably as he tried to convince Nagisa that he had indeed been listening. "Good~ should I pick out clothes that I think would look good on you?"

A worried expression passed briefly over his face as he imagined the clothes that Nagisa might pick out, "On one condition." Nagisa giggled and enquired as to what it was as Rei sighed, "Don't pick anything embarrassing."

"I won't~ I wanna pick clothes that make you look even more beautiful than you are now!~" Nagisa chuckled as he looked through the clothes, trying to find the perfect outfit for Rei.


	4. Chapter 4 - Why are you still laughing?

Rei's face flamed as he heard Nagisa call him beautiful and absent-mindedly accepted the bundle of clothes as Nagisa told him to go to the changing room and try them on. As soon as he was inside the stall he took a look at the clothes that Nagisa had picked out for him and smiled as he changed. He heard him asking if he was done so he threw back the curtain and struck a pose for the other boy.

Nagisa applauded him when he came out, "Woah! ~ That looks better on you than I thought it would!"

"Of course." Rei folded his arms and pushed his glasses back onto his face.

"You should pick out clothes for me too~"

He smiled, "I don't think it's possible for you to be any more beautiful than you are now but I will try my best." He changed back into his other clothes quickly and headed over to the clothing racks to look for something suitable for Nagisa to wear. He frowned a little as he tested one fabric against another and became completely absorbed in his task. He eventually chose a pair of trousers and moved on to look at the array of shirts on display. Nagisa laughed softly at how seriously Rei was taking the whole thing and followed him as he moved from the trousers to the shirts. The taller boy hummed and his frown deepened as he considered the shirts, he chose the perfect one and handed the bundle of neatly folded clothes to Nagisa. "Try these."

"Okay!" He took the clothes and went to change. One he had pulled the curtain across he looked at Rei's choice of clothing and changed before pulling back the curtain back and steeping out to smile at Rei, "How do I look?"

Rei was at a loss for words for a moment before collecting himself and he blushed slightly as he realised he'd been gaping, "You look beautiful Nagisa-kun..."

Nagisa beamed at him, "Should I buy them?"

"I would like to buy them for you..."

"R-really?" A blush dusted his cheeks, "I can pay for them..."

"No... I want to buy them for you as a gift... Change out of them so I can pay please..." Rei's face flushed.

Nagisa's own blush darkened considerably, "Okay... Thank you." He smiled shyly at Rei and changed quickly back into his own clothes.

Rei smiled as he took the clothes from Nagisa's hands and headed for the checkout, a small blond boy following behind him and protesting that he could pay. "Nagisa, just let me pay." He turned to the cashier as Nagisa stopped talking.

"What a cute couple you two make!" The bottle blond woman behind the till gushed as Rei's face turned the brighest red possible and Nagisa thanked her.

Rei had forgotten to breathe, _cashiers should not talk to customers... CASHIERS SHOULD NOT TALK TO CUSTOMERS!_ but he managed to squeek out a reply, "H-how much is it please?" She smiled, somewhat amused by his reaction and told him the price. He thanked her and handed over his credit card, feeling a sharp elbow in his side as Nagisa whispered at him to calm down. The elbow forced him to take a shaky breath in but his voice still came out squeaky so he cleared his throat, "Sorry, Nagisa-kun..."

"There you go!" She handed over the bags to Rei and grinned at Nagisa, "Have a nice date!" She giggled slightly as Rei's face only got brighter.

Nagisa thanked her and lead Rei out of the shop by his hand because he was unable to speak, let alone comprehend their situation. He chuckled as he looked at how red his face had gotten, "Should we go to the mall next?"

Rei nodded as he came back to his senses and cleared his throat, pulling Nagisa hurriedly off towards the mall, wanting to get as far from the shop as possible.

By the time they got to the mall, Rei's blush had died down considerably, "Hey, Rei-chan, I wanna go in a photo booth!~" He giggled and started tugging on Rei's hand, "I want photos from our first date!"

The blush quickly returned to his cheeks at the mention of the word 'date' and he silently dragged Nagisa towards the nearest photo booth. Nagisa ran ahead, pulling Rei along behind him, and pushed Rei into the booth quickly following behind him. He put some money into the slot and started to put the settings in, "Okay, are you ready?"

"Uhh... Y-yes..." Rei pushed his glasses back onto his face where they'd slipped from being pushed, rather violently, into the booth.

The on screen countdown appeared and Nagisa smiled as the picture was taken. Rei, on the other hand, blinked just as the shutter clicked. "Uhh... I think I blinked... We might have to take it again..."

Nagisa laughed loudly, "Ah, Rei-chan, you're hilarious!" He took a deep breath in, "We get three tries at taking the picture so it's fine~" He clicked 'try again' and smiled as the countdown started, "Don't blink this time!" Rei managed not to blink and smiled as the shutter clicked for the second time. The preview showed up on the screen, "That's so cute! Do you want a copy of it too Rei?" He grinned at him.

"Y-yes." He blushed slightly as he smiled back.

Nagisa got two copies and went outside the booth, Rei following behind him, to collect the pictures, "I wonder where I'll put these..."

Rei spoke before his brain had quite caught up with him, "I'm going to put mine above my bed so I can look at it before I sleep everynight." His eyes widened and he clamped his hand over his mouth as he realised he'd said that out loud, his face reddening swiftly.

"Really?" Nagisa sniggered at him.

Rei's voice raised in pitch, "NO! IDON'TKNOWHYISAIDTHATI'MDEFINITELYNOTGOINGTODOTHAT!"

Nagisa burst out laughing uncontrollably and doubled over as Rei's blush darkened and he grabbed his photo and started walking towards the food court. Nagisa followed behind whilst still laughing, trying to stop himself.

Rei pivoted around to face him, "Why are you still laughing?!" His face was so red it could probably be mistaken for a tomato.

He covered his mouth and mumbled out an apology before doubling over laughing again to which Rei just turned back around and started to walk quickly away. Nagisa ran after him, "Ah! I'm sorry!" Rei sped up slightly, leaving Nagisa standing still in the middle of the walkway.


	5. Chapter 5 - Is there anything else, sir?

Just a warning that there's sexual harassment in this chapter as well as the next.

* * *

Rei turned around when he realised that Nagisa wasn't following him anymore and was just standing still, asking for him to come back whilst people walked past him jostling him slightly as they passed. He walked back towards him slowly as Nagisa hung his head and apologised again, tears threatening to leak from his eyes at the thought of losing Rei when he'd only just managed to get him.

Rei sighed and pulled him into a tight hug, resting his chin on the top of Nagisa's head as the people around them grumbled because they were stood in the middle of the path. The shorter boy gratefully wrapped his arms around him, "Are you still mad...?"

"Do you really think I could ever stay mad at you for long?" He blushed slightly and turned his head so that the side of his face was now using Nagisa's hair as a pillow.

"I guess not..." Nagisa smiled slightly and rested his head against Rei's shoulder, closing his eyes so that all he could feel was Rei. The sound of his heartbeat, the scent of his skin and the feel of his arms wrapped around him tightly as if they were shielding him from the rest of the world.

He wished more than anything that they could just stay like that forever, never having to move at all, but all too soon Rei started to disconnect himself reluctantly, opting to take his hand instead. "Are you hungry, Nagisa-kun?" He smiled when Nagisa nodded and started leading him towards the food court, "Where do you want to eat? I'll pay, just name the place."

"You don't have to pay for this too... Maybe we could go to a cafe and get cakes or we could get pizza?"

"I want to pay though..." Rei frowned slightly at the mention of cake, "I think you've had enough sweet things for today..."

"I haven't had that much!" He grinned up at him.

Rei sighed and started to lead him in the direction of a ritzy looking pizza place, "How about we just eat here?"

"Rei, this looks really expensive..."

He turned to look at Nagisa, "It's beautiful though..."

"Yeah but are you sure you have enough money? We can just go somewhere cheaper instead... I don't mind."

He squeezed Nagisa's hand and pulled him inside the restaurant, "Don't worry about. I have my card." Rei smiled at him reassuringly as they were shown to a booth at the back of the restaurant by the man at the door.

"Alright then." He smiled across the table at Rei, "What kind of pizza are we gonna get?"

He picked up a menu from the table and handed it to him, "Take a look... You can choose."

"We could just get a pepperoni pizza and share it?"

"That sounds good." He smiled at Nagisa and then attempted to get the attention of the rather attractive male waiter who wasn't too far away. It didn't take very long at all considering that there was a couple who seemed to have been waiting quite a while to be served. They looked rather peeved when the waiter made his way over to Rei instead of them.

"How can I serve you today, sir?" The waiter smiled warmly at Rei as he readied his notepad.

Nagisa didn't like the man's tone and looked off to the side after looking him up and down, saying nothing and glaring at the salt and pepper as Rei tried to ignore how rude he was being and smiled back at the waiter, "Could we get a pepperoni pizza, please?"

"Of course." He grinned at Rei, "Would you like any drinks?"

"No thanks." Nagisa is still glaring at the salt and pepper, refusing to look at the waiter.

Rei turned his head sharply to him and muttering a sharp, "Nagisa-kun." before turning back to the waiter and asking for a large strawberry milkshake with two straws to try and lighten Nagisa's mood. The waiter grinned, scribbling the order on his notepad and walked away.

"What?" He looked back up at Rei.

"Why were you being so rude to him?" He frowned as he put the menu back in the stand.

"I don't get what you mean. I wasn't being rude."

"You didn't look at him even once after he came to our table."

"I don't see why that's a problem."

"It's rude. That's why it's a problem." His frown deepened and he pushed his glasses back up his nose, "Why wouldn't you look at him?"

Nagisa frowned and started to draw invisible circles on the table, "I didn't feel like it..."

"Nagisa, look at me." Rei leant across the table and took both of Nagisa's hands in his own as the waiter looked on, a smirk plastered across his face, from the other side of the restaurant.

Nagisa raised his head to look at Rei but didn't say anything. Rei sighed, exasperated, "Nagisa, tell me what's wrong or I can't help you."

"Nothing's wrong, don't worry." He smiled weakly across the table at Rei.

"Well it's obviously not nothing. Nag-"

At this point the waiter interrupted by placing the milkshake between them, forcing Rei to let go of Nagisa's hands and lean back, "Here you are, sir. Is there anything else you need or want?"

"No. We're good." Nagisa went back to glaring at the salt and pepper, as he leant back in his seat and crossed his arms.

Rei looked up at the waiter apologetically, "Sorry..."

"Are you sure there's absolutely nothing?" He got slightly closer to Rei and lowered the tone of his voice. To which Rei backed away as the waiter's tone made him blush involuntarily.

"I'm going to the bathroom." Nagisa got up swiftly to leave Rei and the waiter by themselves.

"Nagisa-kun, wait!" He leant after him in a panic as the waiter cornered him in the booth and slid in next to him, placing a hand on his thigh. Rei's voice rose a couple of dozen octaves as he tried to back away, "Nagisa!"


	6. Chapter 6 - What do you want!

In the toilets Nagisa splashed his face with water, trying to calm himself down and gripped the edge of the sink as he looked in the mirror, "It's nothing. You're thinking too much. Nothing." He sighed and, after a little while, he decided to go back.

Upon seeing the waiter with his hand on Rei's knee and Rei backed into the corner, he ran out of the restaurant and didn't stop running until he reached a bench in the middle of the mall. The small blond sat on the bench, wondering what had happened to send the date so wrong.

* * *

Rei panicked when he saw Nagisa run out as the waiter became more and more persistent in his advances. He pushed at the waiter trying to make him get off but the waiter must've been a body builder or something because even with Rei's well trained, muscular body, Rei couldn't shift him.

"What's wrong?~" The waiter's voice was little more than a purr in his ear, "Now that your boyfriend's gone, there's no one to stop us being together~"

Rei's eyes widened and he slapped the waiter across his face but he just chuckled at him and continued with his advances. Rei looked around for some way to escape his clutches and he spotted Makoto and Haru in a booth not too far away, "Makoto-senpai!" His voice came out slightly strangled as he called for help.

Makoto looked up when he heard his name and he frowned as he got up, apologising to Haru as he walked over, "Rei? What's wrong? Who's this?"

The waiter look at Makoto briefly before proceeding to kiss up and down Rei's neck mumbling, "Leave us."

Rei tried to get the waiter off him but he still couldn't move him, "Makoto-senpai, please help me! Nagisa-kun ran out a little while ago and- AH!" He was cut off by the pain of teeth biting into his neck, hard enough to leave a mark, as the waiter didn't like the subject matter.

At this point Makoto decided that enough was enough and yanked the waiter back by his collar, pulling him up so he could look the man in the eyes. "Okay, you need to stop that. It's obvious he doesn't like it. Stop harassing him."

"And how would you know that he doesn't like it, huh?" The waiter smirked and spat in his face, whilst Rei held his neck and stared at them with wide, frightened eyes.

"From the way he's acting now, it's obvious. Just leave him alone or I'll get you fired." Makoto's usually gentle eyes were hard with anger as he glared at the waiter.

"Tch... Fine." he stared straight back at the taller, stronger man before turning his head to look at Rei, "Like I'd want anything as ugly as him anyway." He yanked his collar away from Makoto's grasp and walked back to the kitchens.

Rei looked up at Makoto, "Thank you... I-I'm sorry I interrupted your date..." He glanced around the restaurant a little panicked, "I need to find Nagisa-kun..."

Makoto frowned slightly, "Rei, are you alright?"

"Y-yeah... I'm really very sorry, Makoto-senpai..." He stood and bowed to him slightly before straightening up and gazing around the restaurant, muttering Nagisa's name to himself.

Makoto wished him luck in finding Nagisa as the boy rushed passed him out of the restaurant. Rei could feel the waiter's eyes boring into his back as he left and he shuddered slightly.

After about 5 minutes of strangers staring at him as he ran around the mall calling out to Nagisa, he spotted him getting up from a bench to leave the building and go home. Not caring about the strange looks he was getting because all the people around him could see was a slightly dishevelled young man racing after another young man, shouting his name whilst the other ignored him.

Rei sped up, a frown on his face when he saw Nagisa throw their photo in the bin. As soon as he'd managed to catch up to him, he grabbed onto his shoulder, spinning him around.

"What do you want?!" The blond boy looked at the ground so Rei wouldn't see the tears pooling in his eyes but he was unable to keep the tell tale signs of crying from his voice when it cracked halfway through what he was saying.


End file.
